


Le prix à payer

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, FanFiction.Net: Nuit du FoF, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Himuro veut que Murasakibara fasse un match de basketball avec lui.





	Le prix à payer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The price to be paid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731779) by [ImTellingMom (MissCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/ImTellingMom). 



> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Prix".

Assis sur un banc, Murasakibara regardait tristement le paquet de chips qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir. Himuro se tenait en face de lui, attendant patiemment que le plus jeune prenne une décision. Ce dernier sembla hésiter un long moment, jetant des coups d'oeil rapides à la poche remplie de cochonneries qu'il venait d'acheter. Il finit par soupirer, reposant le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains et se leva, acceptant le ballon que Himuro lui lança, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Si c'était le prix à payer pour que son petit-ami soit aussi heureux, il pouvait patienter quelques minutes avant de manger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
